The Siren Returns
by DarkJestyr
Summary: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! A very powerful woman returns to the world she left behind. Rated for nudity, language, sexual situations, and violence. DM/HG, SS/OC
1. CH1: The Owl and the Pussycat

**Disclaimer:**

**I will only say this once, because it gets boring typing it for every chapter. I don't own any rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters within. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A reader mentioned a few things that I hadn't thought about. So I decided to fix that. The story as gone through a bit of editing.**

**Please enjoy this new and improved version.**

**DarkJestyr**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Siren of Hogwarts

Chapter 1:

The Owl and the Pussycat

Crookshanks stretched, yawning lazily, from his favorite spot on his person's bed. He liked this spot because his person hardly ever used it, usually falling asleep in her armchair with a book in her lap. This odd kind of behavior was normal for his person. She was infamous for it as the particularly brilliant witch known as Hermione Granger. She was a good sort of person, although, there is something very odd about a person when reading takes priority over everything else. Like eating, sleeping and occasionally breathing.

Though lately something had been off, Crookshanks thought as he began to wash himself. She hasn't been reading as much and keeps leaving for the day only to come back exhausted. He figured she wasn't off visiting her friends at The Hollow or else she would be gone for weeks, or at least a few days. And she would have brought him along instead of leaving him at home alone all day. Where does she go…?

Crookshanks was staring at the armchair in the corner, twitching his tail in thought, when a tap at the window snapped him back to the world. It was a snowy white owl named Hedwig.

"Let me in you stupid cat. It's hot out here and too early for me to be seen out here," shrieked the bird, "Go get that girl of yours to open the window."

_Owls_, Crookshanks thought to himself with a scowl, _always thinking they're better than you because they fly around with little pieces of paper in their beaks._ He jumped up on the table below the window to see the owl better. "I wonder, if I leave you out there will you get all crispy like those chickens people eat?" he added with a very un-cat-like grin, "I like the crispy chicken."

"Funny…is that any way to talk to a friend? Just let me in will you, before someone notices."

"Alright, hold on to your snowy little tail feathers, I was just having a bit of fun is all." He jumped back down from the table and turned to face the owl. "Besides, the girl isn't even here and her parents are gone for now." _I guess I don't really have any other choice_.

In a flash, Crookshanks changed from an oversized ginger tomcat who looked as if he had been thrown into a wall face first one too many times, into a much larger form. Where the cat had stood before now stood a woman with dark brown hair and golden amber eyes.

Stretching her muscles, groaning in the pleasure of it, she deliberately ignored the impatient screeching coming from the owl on the other side of the window. Only after resetting the bones in her spine to their proper place did she turn back to the owl outside.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she rested her head on the steering wheel of her mom's car. She couldn't even remember feeling so incredibly tired. Even being one of the best friends of the famous Harry Potter.

Since meeting him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all those years ago, she had been used as a rook in wizard chess, turned to stone by a basilisk, walked through time on a daily basis in order to take all her classes at once, chased by a werewolf, and sent to the bottom of the school lake. All the while fighting in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his Deatheaters.

All that felt like nothing compared to working two jobs. Especially when with one of them, she was a witch working in a muggle shop. She got the idea after talking to her friend Neville Longbottom. Over the summer holiday, he was going to work in a muggle flower shop to learn a little more about plants.

After that, Hermione had decided to get a job of her own. She figured it would be nice to have her own money to pay for her own school supplies and have something for after her final year at Hogwarts. That and she had nothing really to do. Harry was home at his horrid aunt and uncles house, still grieving over his godfather, Sirius Black. And Ron was with his family, visiting his brother Charlie in Romania. Even her own parents were gone, away on a dentist's convention for a few weeks. What was worse was that she didn't even have a scrap of homework left to do.

So at the beginning of the summer, she had gone and gotten her license. Remembering how Harry and Ron had taken, flown and crashed Mr. Weasley's car into the Whomping Willow at the start of their second year had convinced her it would be more than a good thing to learn to drive a car. Besides she would never willingly fly a broomstick and might be living around muggles most of her life anyway.

It was a pretty easy matter, getting her license. All she really had to do was make a quick aging potion, temporarily of course, forge some papers and voila, she was ready for the road. The rules stating expulsion for under age magic said nothing about potions anyway.

That taken care of, Hermione went strait to Diagon Alley to apply to her favorite shop in the world, Flourish and Blotts. She had been hired almost instantly and set up things to work during the day to help with the afternoon rush.

This being settled, she then went looking for a muggle job. About a day after her parents had left she realized she needed muggle money for food and now fuel for the car. After some searching, she had found an opening as a stocking clerk at the local grocers.

Now she was finally home after a long night of moving boxes of crisps and crates of canned soups. She was certain that by the end of the summer, she would be able to literally pick up either Ron or Harry. Looking at the clock radio, Hermione let out a groan. It was almost midnight and she still needed to feed Crookshanks.

Getting out of the car, she looked up at the empty house and frowned. "Why is the light in my room on?" she muttered to herself, "And I don't remember leaving the window open."

Hermione pulled out her wand and made her way quietly toward the house. Just a month before she had fought Deatheaters at the Ministry of Magic, when Voldemort made it clear to the world that he had returned. She was still recovering from a few of her nastier wounds. If Voldemort was on the loose, "officially" according to the Ministry, then she certainly didn't want to be caught off guard.

She couldn't help but smirk a little maliciously to her self. She didn't want to be whoever was in her room once she got up there.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you liked the it. Feel free to check out my profile for updates and send me ideas for later chapters.**


	2. CH2: Who Are You!

**Disclaimer:**

**Here we are, chapter 2. I'm afraid it's a little short but I promise the next one will be longer. Already 213 hit over the last few days. It makes me smile. Check out some of my other stories or check out some of the videos I find off the Internet from my profile.**

**DarkJestyr**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Siren of Hogwarts

Chapter 2:

Who Are You!

As soon as the window was up, Hedwig darted into the room, landing high above on the ceiling fan. From her perch, she watched as the woman moved away from the window to sit back on the bed. "It seems that you have a few tricks. I thought you were a cat!" the owl screeched angrily down at the woman.

"Calm down you silly bird," She replied rolling the kinks out of her shoulder, "whether I am a cat or a human, I am the same as you know me." Fixing the owl with a level gaze, she continued, "I'd like to think that I am still your friend, I'm just a bit taller is all."

Hedwig fluffed up her feathers in amusement, "I've seen goblins that stand taller than you."

The woman flopped back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, pouting in a mock scowl. "He's not that much taller than me."

This human appeared to still be able to understand Owlspeak. In her deliveries, Hedwig had heard of witches and wizards that were able to speak to and understand snakes, but they were rare. Her own person was one of these. But this was the first time she had ever known of anyone who was able to understand owls. Not even a rumor. There had to be more to this human than she was letting on. She was no ordinary witch.

"So then, what are you called? Crookshanks doesn't seem like a name a human would call themselves, does it?"

"No, I suppose you're right," she let out a laugh, "my name is Moira."

* * *

Woman and owl talked well after the sun had gone down, once the shock and awkwardness of the situation began to fade away. Actually Hedwig talked, Solange figured she had been a cat way too long and stretched out on the bed getting comfortable, plainly enjoying the feel of being human again. She was content with listening to her friend talk. Little did either of them know of the witch creeping up the stairs, wand at the ready.

As Hermione crept closer to her door, she could hear movement coming from inside. Someone was definitely in her room. Digging a hand into her pocket, she fished out the small round painting of a small family of otters swimming around in a small lake scene. Her charms teacher, Professor Flickwick, gave it to her for Christmas last year along with three other paintings for the otters to move in between.

"Go to Grimmauld Place," she whispered to the one of the otters in the painting, "tell someone I think there's a Death Eater in my house." With a nod and a flick of its tail, it was gone, disappearing under the surface of the painted water.

"Good thing I left one of my paintings there." Replacing it back in her pocket, Hermione slid across the wall to listen at her door for the stranger in her room, "I just hope someone's in the kitchen and remembers my otters."

"…is Mr. Potter doing anyway?" Hermione heard through the crack under the door, "…I saw him, it was at the train station. The girl hasn't even mentioned him since she came home…"

'_The girl, it's probably me considering they're in my room? But who is she talking to?'_

Hermione had heard enough. Kicking open the door, she aimed her wand at the figure lounging on her bed. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room!"


	3. CH3: Shit!

**Disclaimer:**

**To all those wondering what happened to me, I apologize once again for my long absence. Summer is almost upon us and I plan to continue my stories once again. Enjoy the latest of The Siren Returns**

**DarkJestyr**

* * *

The Siren Returns

Chapter 3:

...Shit!...

Breathing heavily, the younger witch held her wand pointed at the motionless body on her bed. Looking down at the intruder, Hermione noticed something was odd. Usually when casting the full body-bind curse on someone, their arms and legs snap together at the sides. This was the first time she had seen anyone remain in the position they were in before being hit by the spell.

The woman still had her arms under her head, one leg still crossed over the other knee in what looked like a mid bounce. It made the woman look as if she were petrified. The thought gave Hermione chills remembering her own time being turned to stone.

Making sure that her spell had taken affect she turned to watch as Hedwig darted around the room, screaming her head off. _'What the hell is Hedwig doing here?' _Hermione thought to herself as the white owl in question alighted to the ceiling fan above her head. Only then did she notice the note on the floor. Picking it up, she noticed it was the handwriting of her former teacher, Remus Lupin.

_Hermione,_

_Come to Grimmauld as soon as you _

_are able. We have some things to discuss._

_R. Lupin_

Sighing, Hermione looked over at her "guest" on the bed. Her eyes shot wide as she noticed for the first time that the frozen body on her bed was completely starkers! Leave it to her to look passed something like that to try and figure out a magical oddity. Why was she naked in the first place? What was going on?

Blushing, Hermione looked around her for anything she could use to cover up the woman in her bed. Seeing her cloak over the back of her chair, Hermione quickly snatched it and went to wrap the woman in it. Unfortunately this wasn't easy considering the position she was in.

"I guess I'll have to tie it to her somehow," Hermione said to herself, tapping her wand, thinking on what to do with her unexpected captive. "I guess I have no choice do I? I'll have to bring you with me."

* * *

'_What the hell,'_ Moira thought,_ 'I can't believe I forgot to change back into a cat. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...'_

Hermione had come home earlier than she had expected, kicking the door open and putting her in a full body bind. How embarrassing for someone of her experience…then again, the little witches reflexes were impressive, Moira hadn't even heard her until the last moment.

Now, though, was not the time for being impressed for she was being floated out the door towards the car in nothing but a blindfold and a cloak wrapped closed by bindings and bandages the girl had summoned just moments before.

She noticed that she was a clever one too. Not many witches or wizards knew how to drive muggle cars, most never wanted to. Even muggle born witches and wizards.

As the car started moving down the street, Moira experimented with her foot. Curses like this one always seemed to work differently for her than it did with others. Her current position was proof of that. Focusing closely on her foot, she tried to will it to move.

Slowly, and only in the tiniest of movements, Moira felt the bones begin to creak against the force of the spell. Inwardly, she sighed. _'This is going to be very long night.'_

* * *

Severus Snape stared intently into the fire as he sat at the table, attempting to ignore the current annoyance that was a painting of an otter flipping, splashing, throwing pieces of fish and shell against the inside of the canvas as if trying to get his attention. It had been going on like this for more than twenty minutes. He gave the little annoyance in the painting one of his darkest glares, causing it to squeak in alarm and disappear into its pool.

Thinking he had finally achieved some form of peace, he was proven wrong as the local werewolf walked into the kitchen.

"You know Severus," Remus began, setting down a stack of papers with a grunt, "It wouldn't hurt to ask him to stop rather than scaring it into submission all the time."

"Well Remus, I wouldn't have to frighten it if it would just drown itself already now would I?"

"You know, it may be trying to tell you something."

At that moment, the otter raised its head from the water and squeaked in agreement. Earning another glare from the potions master, it dove back out of sight.

"Alright, I need to go speak with Arthur about something. I'm sure you'll be alright here without destroying the painting, right?"

"Remus," Snape growled, "do I look prepubescent to you?"

Lupin only laughed in response, disappearing into thin air with a loud crack. Snape turned back towards the fireplace, losing himself in thought as he watched the flames dance. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips. They reminded him of her…

A commotion in the front room broke Snape from his thoughts. _What in Merlin's bloody sac is going on out there!_ Furious, he got up from the table to investigate.

* * *

"What are you doing Miss Granger?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of her potion master's voice directly behind her, causing her to drop the cloaked burden to the floor. Cursing under her breath, and deliberately ignoring her professor, she repeated her spell to levitate her frozen captive.

"Have I found a question the highly intelligent Miss Granger cannot answer?" She couldn't mistake the annoyance in his voice as he goaded her. She finished levitating the woman to the dust-covered couch and turned to face Snape.

"I found someone in my house tonight." Hermione told him while blowing a strand away from her face, "I think she could be one of You-Know-Who's followers."

"Is that so?" This was apparently news to the professor.

"She's in the cloak. I had gotten Professor Lupin's message and brought her with me." She watched as Snape started to walk over to the bound woman on the couch when a thought crossed her mind. She watched to hopefully see how her always cool and collected professor Snape would react to the little surprise underneath the cloak.

One of the Dark Lord's follower's? In Granger's house no less? He hadn't heard of any attack on the muggle born. Not to mention that she had said follower instead of Death Eater. Granger was not one to miss details, especially in a serious situation.

He was no longer listening to the girl but was trying to glean anything from the bound captive's mind through his leniency. _Curious,_ he thought to himself, _I can't get anything…_Either this person was an empty shell, incredibly simple which was more likely, or incredibly guarded.

With that he strode over to the body on the couch and with a flick of his wand, shredded the cloak to rags revealing a very familiar, very nude woman. Severus could feel the heat rise to his face as he struggled to regain his ability to think again.

At that moment both the master and the captive had the very same thought.

_...Shit!..._


End file.
